


The She-Wolf and Her Pup

by SiriusOrionBlack12



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Catelyn Tully Bashing, F/M, Lyanna Stark Lives, Lyanna is Ceri, Lyanna is a BAMF, Robert is a naked cow, You don't fuck with her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusOrionBlack12/pseuds/SiriusOrionBlack12
Summary: This fic's continutiny will depend on comments; if people are invested in this idea; I will rewrite it and do it on prowritting aid (I did this on the archive draft more like a fic to occupy myself before the playoffs begin at four. I want Brady vs Rodgers. Fuck the Rams! Fuck the Saints! Give me Hector vs Achilles next weekend! That's what I deserve!)Anyways, if people like this idea, I will rewrite this and expand upon it; for now, it is a two shot; Dany appears in chapter 2 but if people like  the idea I will reform it to an actual Novel Length story.EDIT: People like this (holy shit, looks like Sirius Black has his work cut out for him!) What do you want from this story! Do you want badass Lyanna!???
Relationships: Jon Snow & Ceri Snow, Jon Snow & Lyanna Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen
Comments: 35
Kudos: 80





	1. Ceri Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queen_Lyanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Lyanna/gifts).



The summer storms raged outside her chambers. She could hear the lightning roar its electricity; it was so powerful that it lit up her chambers just for a few seconds, but that wasn't what woke Lyanna Stark--now Ceri Snow up. No, that was her four-year-old-boy, Aegon Targaryen-- now Jon Snow, who waddled into her room, tears streaking down his eyes. "MUMMY!"

Ceri sighed; _time to be a mother,_ she thought to herself.

She wouldn't trade anything for these moments; she would never tolerate abuse to come to her child. So, she got out of bed and crouched down to gather her precious pup in her arms. Smiling, she rubbed his back and hugged him. "It's alright, my sweet, its just the summer storms, you're okay," but he continued to cry.

"C-can c-can I stay with you tonight, mummy?" her little boy asked in a scared tone.

She smiled and hugged him harder. Being a mother was so much work, but it was also so much fun; she loved being his mother! "Of course you can, sweetling," replied Ceri, as she grabbed her baby boy in her arms and tucked him like any good mother should do when their precious treasure got scared. Jon snuggled into his mother as she played with his hair. "You're going to need a haircut soon, my sweet; your hair is getting too long," she muttered to him, but her baby boy was already asleep.

It was then that Lyanna made a promise to herself; Tywin would not touch him, Robert would not touch him, Cersei wouldn't touch him, Gregor wouldn't touch him, and even Lorch wouldn't touch him. He was her treasure; he was the reason why she decided to come back to life when Thoros had resurrected her in the Tower of Joy. And that was a day she'd never forget. 

_"Promise me, Ned." Those were her last words._

_And as she slipped into the realm of death, she heard Ned say, "I promise, Lya."_

_But then she was offered by the Lord of Light a chance to go back; she was hesitant because she wanted to be with her husband but saw her son's neglect without not having his mother if she didn't return to the living. So she decided to return to the living. That was when the fun began._

_She and Ned fought that day; it had been a back and forth argument. "Gods dammit, Lyanna!" Ned had barked after she came back to life; they were fighting over her marrying her fucking betroth. "I can't lie to Robert... you're alive now!"_

_Lyanna had just glared at him. "I decided to come back because if you are going to raise my son, the heir of the Iron Throne as a bastard... then I'm going to make sure that he isn't insecure when he becomes an adult... he needs me there, Ned! I am his mother... that's why I came back..." she had said while she protectively held her baby boy in her arms, "I did not come back to marry the whoremonger..." Her voice had gotten so angry; she was afraid she'd awaken her baby. So, she calmed herself and took a deep breath. "Here are your options: you let me raise my boy at Winterfell, or you smuggle me to Essos; I know father invested in an estate on the Step Stones; what's it going to be?"_

_Ned had grumbled. "Let's just say for a second that this works; how in the Seven Hells are we going to change your appearance?"_

_The Drunk Red Preist had then entered the room. "I can make her a glamor... I once knew a woman... she's so fucking weird... much weirder than me!"_

_Lyanna had raised her eyebrows at that. "Are you drunk?" She had asked._

_"Aye, She-Wolfy..." Thoros had answered, "I got really excited.... last night... you... you..." She and Ned had looked at each other; **my gods, Eddard! Where did you find this man!** "You.... are the first person I brought back from the dead... I thought... I thought it was time to celebrate... I am a red priest! And now I am a drunk priest!!!!!" He wobbled before he continued to speak. "To answer your question, I can give you a glamor... like the faceless men wear if you want to raise your son as mother..." And then the drunk priest had passed out._

_Lyanna had to control her temper that day. The idiot did bring her back to life; for that, she'd give him the benefit of the doubt, but he was creeping her out of times, and she swore to herself if he even thought of coercing Aegon to act the way he acted, she'd slit his throat-- savor is damned. Ned didn't seem to happy with the situation either. He had told her that Thoros had saved his life during the Sack of King's Landing with his flaming fire sword. So, Lyanna had sighed again. "If he can give me a disguise, I raise my son at Winterfell, are we clear?"_

_Ned had known this would go back and forth, so he decided to concede. "Cat is not going to be happy about this... a bastard being there is going to piss her off... but if you're there and if he can give you another face... I fear that the Second Long Night is going to start the second we arrive at Winterfell... Please promise me that you'll be nice..."_

_Lyanna had given him the best she-wolf look she could muster. "I won't start a feud with her, Ned; you have my word." Ned's shoulders instantly relaxed, but it was cut short when his sister spoke again. "But if she ever abuses my son as she did in the visions I had in the realm of death, your wife will be forcing my hand, keep that in mind."_

_"Fine, Lyanna."_

_When the four-plus Howland was ready to go when Lyanna was fully recovered, Lyanna looked different thanks to her knew glamor bracelet that Thoros had given her. She still looked highborn like, she was still gorgeous, she still looked Northerner, and still even look somewhat to what she looked like before she had risen from the dead. For one, she had chestnut dark brown hair now with an exquisite oval, mousy face. Before, she had a naughty, long, diamond face. So Ceri smiled as she went to sleep. She was alive with her son, and she'd make sure he'd be raised as a proper prince. When it was time, she planned on taking him to Pentos to seek out his other family members, but she would only do that when he was 16. Until then, they'd stay here, and Jon would be a happy boy; and Lyanna would be damned if Cat tried to make his life miserable. She tried that once, and she had countered by vandalizing her sept._

_In many ways, that was Lyanna's warning shot at Cat. **If you fuck with my son, you fish bitch, I will fuck with you.**_

_"TELL HER TO STOP!" Cat had cried to Ned. Lyanna had raised her eyebrows at her crazy sister-by-law. Ned looked tired._

_"Cat, did you whip Ceri's son? Yes or no?" Ned asked. "And I advise you, my lady; if you do lie to me, I will bring my nephew, Brandon's son in here..."_  
  
_Cat gulped. "I did," she had said, if she lied, the secret wolf would have slit her throat._

_Ned looked at Ceri before he looked back at his wife. "Why did you order to have him whip?"_

_Cat could feel Ceri eyes burning her head. She gulped; Ceri, Roderick, Luwin, and even Jory had seen her whip just because he played with his cousin. "I whipped him because he is a bastard, and bastards are not allowed to play with other children."_

_Ceri then had spoken. "Eddard, I want a punishment for her whipping my child," she had seethed, cold as Ice. "Let me tear her Sept down."_

_Cat had looked horrified. She had fallen to her knees. "No, please! Please don't let her tear the Sept down! I love my Sept! Our children-- our Sansa needs the Sept-"_

_"No, what Sansa needs is to learn how to defend herself..." Ceri had snidely told her. "Which you should be thankful that I am going to do."_

_"How dare you speak? You are the reason the bastard is here!"_  
  
_SLAP!_

_"Call him that again!" Ceri had hissed. "Go on, do it!" Cat had begun to tremble._

_Cat had gone silent; she had gotten afraid of Ceri at that moment; she only knew one girl who didn't give a shit who she was-- that was Lyanna Stark. Cat didn't know that Ceri was Lyanna, but she was afraid of her. Ceri had smiled then. **Good.**_

_Ned had then finally spoken. "Ceri, I permit you to demolish the Sept... your southern ways are poisoning your brain, Cat... we treat every child here with respect... even bastards. If you do not like this, I can always have Ceri be the defacto Lady of Winterfell. Is that understand!"_

_"Please, my lord..." Cat had begged; she wanted her sept to remain! She didn't want the bastard's mother abolishing it! **No! No! No! No! This cannot be happening! Why am I cursed! Why did you betray me, Brandon, for a bastard-lookingng slut! Why!**_

_"The Sept goes," Ned said in a strong tone. "This conversation is over. Ceri, please follow me."_  
  
_After Ned left the room, Ceri and Cat looked at each other for a long time. "I told you never to fuck with me, Lady Tully," said Ceri. "What did you think was going to happen?"_

_She then left soon after that. She and Ned then spoke. "If she doesn't behave when I'm gone for the Iron Islands, Lya, you have my permission to be the Defacto Lady of Winterfell."_

_"If she ever tries a little stunt like that again, you will legitimize my son, do you understand me!" she obliged._

_"I promise, but please don't cause any problems when I am gone."_

_"No promises," she said before she walked away._

Now, Ceri smiled. Tomorrow, she'd test how good a job Roderick had been teaching her boy; Arthur and Rhaegar had taught her; now, she was going to teach her son how to fight and how to understand politics.

The She-Wolf was deep in her sleep state as she protectively held her Dragonwolf Pup.


	2. Chapter 2

Ceri kissed her son’s head as they began to ride towards the wolf's wood. She could tell that Jon was excited, and it made her excited.

_Gods, Rhaegar, I wish you could be here with us. He's such a good boy!_

“Where are we going, mummy?” Jon piped as he leaned back into her.

He loved being her son.

She smiled; this was why she decided to go back she wouldn’t trade anything for these moments with her son.

“For a little adventure, sweetling.”

They rode the destrier into the enchanted forest, and soon, they found the meadow.

“Love, I’m going to get down first, then I’m going to help you down, okay?” She told him; he eagerly nodded. She got down and then helped him down.

She then picked up their gear off their horse's back; two wooden swords and two wooden shields. 

“Are we going to spar, mummy?” he asked, excited. 

She smiled. “Yes, sweetheart, we are.”

Once they were armed, they started. Ceri decided to test out her son's defenses. "Keep your shield up, Jon, or I'm going ring your head like a bell."

Jon rose his shield and stopped his mother's blade. He then parried and countered with a strike to Ceri's midsection. She blocked it easily and countered with a strike to his leg; Jon managed to stop it at the last second. Jon feinted his blade to the left, attempting to trick his mother; she didn't fall for it because she saw him do that on his cousin and easily blocked another of his strikes. Ceri was impressed; her son was hanging in there pretty well for a seven-year-old, but she wanted to see how good he could do when he went on the attack. So she retreated, and Jon went on the attack; he did four strikes; she blocked them all with ease, but if one thing was clear, she knew that her son knew how to fight. He had inherited Rhaegar's excellence at sword's play and inherited her quickness when it came to using a blade. She pivoted her feet and continued to go backward, almost like a Bravosi, and as she did, Jon's form, while still was good, dwindled. Deciding that now was a good time to end their duel, she tricked her son with her eyes, and he fell for it. She disarmed him and smirked. She was impressed with the progress he had made.

"Are you proud of me, Mummy?"

"I am so proud of you, sweetling!" Jon hugged her, and Ceri gratefully hugged him back. "You did so well today, sweetheart! Mummy is so happy to see you learn how to use a sword!"

She played with her son in the meadow as the afternoon went by, teaching him how to ride horses, adjusting his sword grip, and answering all his questions (without telling him the crucial parts) about how she learned how to use a sword. Today was just for him. They kept playing right before sun-set, but now Jon rested his head on his mother's shoulder. Ceri knew her son well and knew something was bothering him. "Sweetling, what's wrong?" she asked. Jon looked unsure before he asked the question that Lyanna-not Ceri- never wanted to explain to her son.

"What's a bastard, mummy?" he asked. 

Lyanna's inner wolf wanted to growl. She knew Cat had violated the agreement that Ned had told her. _Fuck you, you Salmon Bitch!_

"A bastard is someone who's born when his or her parent's don't get married."

"So, Daddy didn't love you, Mummy? That's what the fish said." Ceri got angry then.

She wasn't angry at Jon; he was a seven-year-old child-- no, she was angry at her sister-by-law. I _guess vandalizing your sept is not enough, I'll fucking have Thoros and Beric burn it to the ground then!_

"Daddy and Mummy did love each other, sweetling, if we didn't, mummy wouldn't be here right now making sure that you are a happy boy."

Jon looked happy but had confusion on his face; confusion that soon turned to tears.

"She told me that she'd send you away from Winterfell and would turn me into her slave!" Lyanna instantly wrapped her child into a warm hug, rubbing his back to calm him down as he cried.

"Oh, sweetling, mummy is a much better fighter than the Salmon is; if she ever tried that, Mummy could chop off her head before she did that to you, you have nothing to be worried about... I'm not going anywhere and I love you with all my heart, and so does Daddy-- never forget, sweetheart, alright?"

"Okay, Mummy!" yipped Jon.

Ceri kissed his forehead, imprinting a love mark on him, but make no mistake, the Fishy Bitchy was going to pay. If she hadn't gone too far when she whipped her son, she went too far when she decided to threaten him.

_Thoros, if you fucking hear me, bring your Red Priests, bring your flaming fire swords, I want to show Cat and her zealot sept a lesson that they will never forget. I want you to burn her sept to the ground!_

She could hear the man giggle in her head as he drank his rum. _Aye, She-Wolfy, we will bring all our flaming-swords and we kill the Salmon's sept with our flaming fire swords... All will be made right for the Prince that Was Promised._

**Author's Note:**

> I appolgize for this not being prestine; kinda bored so I just wrote this quickly-- if you guys want me to do this work let me know cuz I will do it-- think its easier focusing on two characters as main characters than a whole lot of them. So consider it a test trial I realize its laggy; I didn't put it through ProWrittingAid but if you guys think it has potential; I will reform it.


End file.
